Circumstances of the Mind
by Master Havoc
Summary: Several chapterlong short stories from the perspective of each of the races. Takes place PostBrood War. Rated for Language and Violent Content


Circumstances of the Mind

(Author's Note: Hiya, all. I'm MasterHavoc. I know most of my devoted readers would hope for the humor in my story, Plagas No More. Sorry, no. I wanted to do something really cool and violent, this time. Anyway, I'm not making one continuous, story. Instead, these are going to be Chapter long short stories. I'm goign to attempt to the take the perspective of different units in the races. I'm not going to do everything, so don't expect one from the POV of a Marine. I just did Firebat [see below and I'm not doing anything like it, again. Ok, seeya next time, dudes and dudettes!)

**Terran**

Systems Operational...Loading...

Loading complete. Welcome Corporal Daniel Reskay, what is your request?

"Battle Plan."

Current Battle Strategy/Location: Planet Yarj 2, Epsilon Sector. Zerg have overrun Amsterdam Colony. Soldiers have been holding the remaining 28 percent of the colony for the past 19 hours. All of Eagle Company and Leopard Company are being called to reinforce and take the colony back by force.

"Goddamnit."

Incoming transmission... A man who obviously had been through multiple battles and seen hundreds of atrocities appeared on the screen.

"Corporal Reskay! Report to the Munitions Room immediately!" His image clicked off the screen. Transmission ended.

He put on his lucky necklace, which had the image of a long extinct plant on it, the Shamrock. Running down the hall, he realized that today, he was probably going to die. Daniel entered the door to the ol' MR and was immediately struck in the ribs by his superior officer.

"Where in the HELL were you, Reskay!?"

"Just checking up on what we were doing, once more, before we go, so I know what we're fighting for." His superior struck him once more, this time catching him in his lower abdomen. Daniel went down coughing.

"Let this be a lesson, that NOBODY is late. Alright, suit up, soldiers. We have a long battle and, in all probability, you will all die." All 14 of them started for the Suit Up Room. Daniel stood at attention in front of the door, waiting his turn. After the first 4, he got his turn. When he entered the chamber, it took a blood sample and started to attatch the soot stained suit of the Firebat to his Environmental suit. He had fried many a zergling with this particular piece of equipment. When the machine finished with him, he heard the pseudo female voice. He got so sick of that voice. It's the only one that they have, and it's all you hear for the rest of your miserable fucking existence. Greetings, Corporal. You are required to enter the nearby infested Command Center. Perform necessary actions for removal of Zerg within. It never cared, and that always got to him. Artificial Intelligence Program 93 has always been more bitchy than the previous ones...He never could understand how they programmed that in.

"Get into the Dropship! Go, go, GO!" They all piled into it. The Dropship was dropped down towards the planet, along with the few dozen others. At the end of the atmosphere's turbulence, the Dropship turned on it's thrusters and immediately slowed down dramatically. Daniel's stomach had never gotten used to this part of the drop and nearly threw up. The Dropship got close to the ground and opened its hatch on the bottom. They all dropped down on their lines and hit the barren, cracked ground. The squad ran from cover point to cover point, not encountering any Zerg. Corporal Reskay was the first into the Command Center. When the doors slid open, there was SHLUCK sound. The doors were now coated with an organic substance, as was most of the outside shell. He walked through without a flinch. The others got in behind him, securing the perimeter. There was Creep coating the ground, with a few spots, just beginning to be smothered in the thick, fleshy ooze. Suddenly, a wall collapsed on the other side of the room. Out poured at least a dozen or so Zerglings, thirsting for blood. Corporal Reskay got out in front and began to burn. Behind him, his comrades opened fire on the beasts. Very soon, the scorched, twitching bodies of the zerglings were littered with holes. One marine, Private Marshall, walked down towards the hole, flashlight shining. He stepped inside the hole, turned around, and gave the "OK" signal. Suddenly, a spike pierced through his visor and forced its way into the wall behind him.

"Snaker! Open fire!" A Hydralisk slinked out from the corner, and yanked itself out of the hole. The fire from Corporal Reskay's flamethrowers cooked its carapace, while the marines fired their gauss rifles into it, peppering it with spikes. It wasn't very long until its internal temperature was too high and its blood literally began to boil, oozing from its mouth and eyes. It fell onto the Creep, making a sound likening to a high five.

"Oh, God, we lost Marshall. What am I doing here? We're fucked. We're ALL FUCKED!" There was an animalistic shriek. Several more Zerglings shot around a corridor. There were mowed down by the squad when suddenly they hear a voice from behind them.

"_For the SWARM!_" There was only enough time for half the team to turn around before a violent concussive blast blew them to shreds. Only Corporal Reskay and the other Firebat were far enough away to not recieve more than a shockwave. Seeing burning flesh all over the room, Reskay was ultimately glad for the air filter in the suit.

"We need to get out of here, immediately!" The other Firebat helped Reskay to his feet, shaky as they both were. A side passage became apparent and they decided simultaneously to use that one, as the entrance was probably guarded. They were running through the corridors, burning anything that looked dangerous, whether it be a zergling or an infested Terran. They finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. When they emerged into the dim sunlight of the shrouded planet, there was a high pitched squeal-like sound. Reskay could not see the source of this sound, but the Firebat beside him could.

"It's a Quee-ARGH!" His body exploded, unleashing two small zergs. Broodlings they were called. Reskay blasted at each of them with an arm. Napalm shrouded their bodies, causing them to melt, burn, and evaporate. Just as Reskay had done this, he felt a something splat against his body armor. He was suddenly encased in a green ooze. It began to seep into his armor. Reskay panicked and began to scream into his radio, hoping a medic was nearby. Sadly, there was not. As it began to eat into his flesh, Reskay could feel it burn and disform his limbs. He fell to the ground, unable to feel half of his body and wishing he couldn't feel the rest. He felt the semi-sentient goo crawl up onto his neck, slowly covering his head. It twisted his face into unknown formations. As it reached his eyes, Reskay fainted.

Deep in the rescesses of his mind, he heard a female voice. The voice sounded vaguely human, yet corrupted long ago by an irredeemable force.

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
